The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device and a liquid jet head.
A piezoelectric device used for a liquid jet head or the like includes a piezoelectric layer. A typical material for the piezoelectric layer is lead zirconate titanate (Pb(Zr,Ti)O3: PZT) or the like. For example, S. E. Park and T. R. Shrout, J. Appl. Phys., 82 (4), 1804 (1997) discloses that piezoelectric characteristics differ to a large extent depending on the electric field application direction with respect to the polarization axis of a PZT crystal. In a piezoelectric device having a stacked structure in which a piezoelectric layer is placed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode, since the electric field application direction is constant, piezoelectric characteristics may vary to a large extent depending on the orientation state of the crystal forming the piezoelectric layer.